The power of the Star dragon
by Pantherwithgrenades
Summary: A strange dragonslayer joins the Fairy Tail guild at the invitation of Natsu


Natsu marched through the guild doors shouting, "Hey everyone, I've found someone who wants to join us. He's called Sam." As he was saying this a person walked through the doorway and stood next to Natsu as he introduced the other guild members. This

stranger had brown hair and eyes black with a orange tint. He was an average person looking around sixteen or seventeen years old. Eventually Makarov arrived to inspect the new arrival. "So then boy, what magic can you use." the master of Fairy Tail said. "I'm able to use requip magic but mainly I use Star Dragonslayer magic." replied Sam hardly reacting to the gasps of disbelief. "Never heard of a star dragonslayer, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Let's get you in." Makarov said sliding of the table where he had been sitting and making his way towards the stairs.

Later on Sam, now a member of the guild, requested someone to help him on a job. A few people came forward and he chose Levy. But to people's disbelief he asked Garjeel to come along despite the warnings of his vicious temper. So he had his team assembled and a job at hand all that remained was the journey.

At he train station they boarded a locomotive bound for a remote town in the mountains. Garjeel groaning from the second the carridge jolted out of the station wobbled his way to the toilet. "I booked us a four person sleeper room as we're going to be traveling overnight. We'll need the fourth bed for the stowaway in your bag." said Sam, not a hint of green despite being a dragonslayer. "I thought being in Levy's bag would hide my scent." a muffled voice sounding annoyed came from the offending piece of luggage. "Oh, that covered your tracks perfectly but Garjeel has too distinct of a smell and you spend lots of time around him." Sam explained as Pantherlily extracted himself out of the bag. "I see. But… How are you able to not get motion sickness?" the exceed asked once free of books and clothes. "It's just a matter of shutting my senses down to a normal level before the train starts moving. Simple but effective." the dragon slayer said.

The countryside rolled past lit by moonlight as Levy woke up shivering. A gust of wind blew over her from a window that should have been closed. Looking around it was apparent that someone had gone for a midnight stroll as one bed was empty. Levy stuck her head out of the window and eyes watering from the wind, spied a silvery glow on the carriage roof above her. Carefully and quietly she slid out of the window and hung onto the side of the train. Pulling herself up Levy reached the roof but started to slip as she discovered that there was no hand holds. Levy fell backwards a short distance stopped by a strong grip on her arm. "Don't worry, I got you." a figure bathed in white light hauled her on top of the train. "Is that you Sam?" Levy stuttered out astounded by the glowing person. "Who else would it be on a star lit night. This star light restores and boosts my magic energy. I can practice without being drained or tired. But you should go back to sleep." as soon as Sam had finished speaking he grabbed Levy and stepped of the edge. "I can fly." was all he said as Levy dropped through the window. With a small nod and a smile he drifted upwards. After the god like wizard was gone Levy reached under her bed to retrieve a book titled 'The complete encyclopedia of Dragon Slayer magic' and started to read.

The train trip over and Garjeel back to being grumpy, they made their way down to the nearest restaurant. "How did I get roped in on this mission. I haven't seen you do any magic ." Garjeel had been grumbling no with out end. "Calm down, Sam's a wizard so you can relax about that." said Levy gently as someone came to take their order. Garjeel temporarily placated by food began a muttered conversation with Pantherlily while Sam had to deflect questions about the previous night. "I was trying a new magic type and that's it." Sam said as he faced down Levy's accusing stare. "Okay, fine. But what exactly is our job, all we know is it's dealing with some kind of monster?" "We've got to deal with a group of four monsters. What they are is what worries me. I've ran into their kind a few times they're called 'Thyrains', don't underestimate them." "How bad are they?" "Bad."


End file.
